custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
There are many stories and storylines in our alternate Bionicle worlds, and here they are: HT Adventures *Prehistory of Henkka and Tapio *Alliance of the Enemies *Return of the Enemies *Tonga's Attack *War of the Clones *Invasion of Spiders of Doom *False Reality *Piraka Attack *Time in Comic Land *Quest for the Four Great Lands *The Noble Tasks *Aino's Blog Vela Nui *The Past Hurts *Bionicle Restoration 1: Destructive Thoughts *Bionicle Restoration 2: Nui's End, Coming soon! Other Stories *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *The Legend of the First Bionicle - Coming very soon *Alone and Behind... *Battle for Leadership *Render's Blog *Revenge is Key *Ceasame's Blog *Bio-Tales *Kevtho's Story *The New Reunite *The New Reunite: Dead Makuta's Chest - Cooming soon *The Hydros Chronicles *Magical Journey *The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories *Lycan Chronicles *The new Metru Chronicles *Toa nuva blog *Hodoka's Blog *Jalleronicle *Klakk's Blog *Ghuthlin Blog *Evil Companions *Pacifier guy's blog *Toa Dekea Kynika Blog *Bazuka's blog *Support's Blog *Wars of Li-Nui Book 2, Destral *Opehri's Blog *Toa of Fire (story) *Legend of Lesovikk *Spanning the Stars *the toa axalara story 1 *Miu Nui: The Early History The Tragic Tale of the City of Dreams. *Makuta Missions *toa maxio(series) *Toa Shadow Story *Anti Nuva Saga *Dead Alliance Coming very soon *Fight to The Finish *52 Days of Night *Great Adventure *CL88 Comix: The Movie, The Game *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Torongo Nui Chronicles Bara Magna Saga *Glatorian Academy *The Guardians of Bara Magna *Sands of Bara Magna *Gresh's blog * The Agori Arena *Ceasame's Blog Season Two *Diggo, Fighter for Gresh - Coming soon *Hydros' early adventures The 1001 Trilogy A trilogy taking place during the One thousand and one years (1001) that the Matoran were on Mata Nui. This is not an alternate timeline, this is the Matoran Universe exactly. *The Obliteration - A story that takes place during the time the Matoran were on Mata Nui, follow the history of Toa Vaydo. Episode one nearly complete. *Tales of Justice - Coming soon. *Killer Peace - Coming soon. Category:Stories The Braidix Saga The Braidix saga is three stories, about three different groups hunting for the Kanohi Braidix. These three stories sometimes interact, and the fourth is about all of them. *World of Darkness-The story of Kapura, and Macku *Alliance of Evil-The story of Takadox, and Vezok *The Vahkshi Chronicles-The Story of Vahkshi, and Galix *The Fight for Power - Coming soon. Continuous Advancement A hexology that bases upon the Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri and the Toa Hagah going to find Mata Nui, with the background of their helpers. *The Zordia Chronicles - The story of the new toa of air: Virlo *The Battle of the Constella - Soon *The Retrieval of Mata Nui (Part 1) - The Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri and Toa Hagah arrive on the floating island of Duskua Nui... *Ripples - What efects did the Toa Constella have on their home planet... *Melting the Snow - Bit Later *The Retrieval of Mata Nui (Part 2) - Last?